A bipod is an essential asset to many shooters. It provides them with a solid platform for making accurate shots from a prone shooting position. To this end, in most cases, a shooter will configure his or her bipod for their particular prone shooting position. This will typically include setting legs of the bipod to a length corresponding to their prone shooting position.
One drawback of conventional bipods is that they offer no means for readily accommodating uneven surfaces upon which the legs of the bipod might come to rest when a shooter sets up in their prone shooting position. For example, with the bipod legs having been pre-set by the shooter for a level shooting surface, the shooter will find that their firearm is not in a preferred shooting position when one leg of the bipod comes to rest on an obstruction such as a rock or within a depression. In many situations (e.g., a hostile environment), it is not practical or possible for the shooter to re-position the bipod or reconfigure the bipod (e.g., adjust leg length) so as to achieve a bipod orientation that puts their firearm in a preferred shooting position.
Therefore, a bipod configured in a manner that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional bipods would be advantageous, desirable and useful.